Disappearing Act
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: A short story about Ansem and a small child he called his own.


Well, this is a rough draft of a story idea I had.....may write more, I'm not sure. Enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. God Diddily Dammit....

"Daddy!" The little girl, no older then five, with the auburn hair leapt up into her father's slender arms. The girl squealed in delight as her father swung her around, a smile upon his face. His baby girl giggled, her face glowing with utter happiness. His blazing eyes gazed upon his pride and joy as she clung to his arms.

"My darling little girl." He kissed her cheek with silken lips, a grin playing upon his lips. "You know Daddy loves you very much, right?" The child nodded her head in approval, wrapping her frail arms around his neck. Nestling her head on his shoulder, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "And, you know Daddy would never leave you, right?" The child made a gentle cooing noise, her face buried in warm, fresh skin. He held her securely in his arms, rocking her gently. How he cherished the porcelain doll he held in his arms every night, the fallen angel who nestled comfortably in his heart. The little girl with eyes of the purest of blue and the smile as genuine as the heavenly light basking upon her, she was the only one he loved. 

The child looked up with a sleepy grin, resting a delicate hand on her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy." 

"I love you too, my angel." He rested the tiny body in a bed, caressing her with a silken touch on her forehead. He placed a thin blanket over her frail body, kissing her temple with a faint smile.

"Ansem!" A harsh voice ruined the fairy tale ending as he looked up to the dimly lit hallway, a shadow growing nearer and nearer. He reluctantly left his daughter's side, flicking off the light and closing the door. The little girl heard her father leave, tiptoeing out of bed, peeking her little head out the small crack left in the door. Her eyes widened with such horror, watching her mother slap her father across his pale tan face.

She screamed, "That child is not your property! She's coming with me and we're getting out of this Godforsaken place!" Anger clung to her voice as her right hand throbbed, turning a deep red, as it did match Ansem's tearstained cheek.

"She is my daughter, Kesu, and I will not allow you to take her away from me that easily!" The child watched her father's face redden with loathe, and her little body trembled slightly, unaware that her father was even capable of such anger. This wasn't the same man who tucked her in at night and told her stories of handsome princes, beautiful damsels in distress and the villain who never got his way. This man was the villain in one of her fables, his eyes glowing with hate. "Kesu!" 

"Just shut up, Ansem! I loved you at a time, until you started those damn experiments with manipulating human hearts! You're nothing but a sick basterd, Ansem, and I won't let Kairi live in your shadow!" She cried as these words played on her lips. She retreated to her room and threw her clothes in a suitcase in a crumpled ball of cloth. She slammed the suitcase shut just as the small child retreated back to her bed, forcing the blanket over her head. Kesu, the woman with the bleach blonde hair and a tube top, stormed into the little girl's room, tossing random clothing and childhood relics in a small bag.

"Kesu!!!" The man with the ashen hair snarled, throwing the disorganized suitcase to the floor. "I won't allow you to leave like this!"

"Daddy!" Kairi shrieked, leaping into her father's trembling arms. He held her in a tight embrace, whispering sweet words in her ears. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, and he heard her whimpering, a sound that pierced it ears and killed his heart slowly. He held onto her tightly, only to have her stolen by her, the one who understood nothing about the research he conducted. The woman yanked the child away from him and took her harshly by the hand. "No! I don't wanna do! Daddy!!" Kesu yanked her out of the room, Ansem reduced to a tearing mess of a man on his knees. 

"Kairi....." 


End file.
